1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a speaker cover, and more particularly, to a removable speaker cover having aesthetic qualities and fitting over or around a speaker device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
For purposes of this disclosure, a speaker or speaker device is defined as a sound producing device including, for example, a driver (e.g., a diaphragm and transducer) housed in an enclosure such as speaker cabinet, an enclosure-less driver, an electrostatic plate or any other device used or sold for the purpose of producing sound such as music, voices and the like. Enclosure-less drivers and electrostatic plates may be mounted to support frames so as to be capable of freestanding on a surface, such as a floor, shelf or desk.
Speakers are often components of entertainment systems such as stereos, multi-media systems, and computers. Speakers can be used indoors or outdoors, and are made to fit in a particular space such as, for example, a floor, a wall, a bookshelf, or a garden. Due to limited numbers of conventional shapes of speaker devices, such as, cubes or spheres, the speaker devices often do not blend with an existing decor. Conventional speakers and cabinets can stand out from the existing décor and may be visually unpleasant.
Speakers with different colors or designs which blend into the environment such as a rock speaker and a planter speaker are available on the market. However, surrounding shells designed in the shape of a rock or a planter to blend with an existing landscape are not replaceable with a different style cover.